Blox
Blox are the main type of mechanic of the game, they can be thrown around or knocked down, even used to your advantage to kill possible enemies (ie. blue/red team) List of Blox *Gem blox ( acts like fragile blox that give the player a point) *Immobile blox *Ice blox *Fragile blox (if they hit the ground they will vanish) *Vanish blox (if hit by a toy, they vanish!) *Chemical blox (if two blox of the same type hit, they will explode) *wooden blox (including it's coloured counterparts) *penalty blox (1, 5, 10 and so on) *point blox (1, 5, 10 and so on) *multi-hit blox (act like vanish blox that can take 3 hits) *bomb blox (if they are hit, these blox will explode) *Ice immobile blox (basically immobile ice blox) Some unusual blox which are obtainable by editing existing levels along with their appearances. *transparant immobile blox **There is only one place to get them offline. Select co-op game play, go to the heroic section of the park, go to the mad laboratory section of the heroic section of the park and choose edit on the death blossom level. If you look under all of the point blox there are four long see-through immobile blox holding up the point blox that are sticking out.8 *spawner blox **There's a 'spawner' block in the Editor in the Heroic set that has a dozen or so Immobile blox that each spawn a different type of block (and one that spawns a Baby Cow. awww) Also, there are probably some odd spawners in the levels that shipped on the disc, for example, there are conveyor blox that spawn Vanish Point blox in "Crazy Machine" (in Explore Challenge I think) and I haven't tried copying the Gem blox spawners in the Minigolf multiplayer levels. *100 pt. blox **go to Vs mode, hero mode, 100 point topple, pick any level and press the plus (+) button to edit *"boundary" blox (picture: Special blox youtube) **found in some outer space levels with gems *banned blox (online levels only, since the network was torn down the only way to get them is by friends' levels and/or hacks) (main article: Banned Blox) **banned blox can only be obtained by custom levels on (the removed) boomblox network or by friends. you can also hack the game yourself, the blox are in the game code. But I can't give a tutorial on how to do it. If you come across one or multiple of them be sure to save them in your custom presets, so you will never lose them (ensuring you will not overwrite them with new presets) and you can use them in each level. Blox added in Boom Blox Bash party *Vapour blox (if hit, they explode, anything caught in the blast will disappear. All bar immobile and ice immobile blox) *Virus blox (if two of the same type meet, they explode and any wooden blox in their radius will become virus blox!) *Hull blox (if a certain number of them are destroyed, they will become mobile) *Change blox (unofficial name?) *Spawner immobile blox (spawns a blox or maisy moo) *Vanish point and penalty blox ( if hit, they just don't vanish, they give or take points from you) *change penalty and point blox (changes it's point value every second) *Push blox (force field like blox that push the character in a certain direction) *conveyor blox (moves blox and characters across it's conveyor) *super conveyor blox (a conveyor blox with double it's counterpart's speed!) Category:Blox